Tonto saurio
by Akumatizada01
Summary: -soy una tonto saurio...-dijo apenada Marinette escondiendose detras de Alya. -¿tonto saurio?-pregunto Adrien riendo. -yo he estudiado sobre la historia de los dinosaurios y no creo que aya existido ningun tonto saurio-volvio a decir minetras reia divertido el rubio...


_**Tonto saurio…**_

Una mañana fresca en Paris, los alumnos salían de la escuela en dirección a sus hogares.

Alya y Marinette caminaban una junto a la otra, la morena le hablaba pero la azabache no escuchaba, solo miraba enamorada la espalda y la rubia cabellera que iba frente a ella, Adrien y Nino iban caminando frente a ellas también hablando animadamente.

-oye Marinette cuidado… -intento advertir la morena de gafas a la chica de coletas, pero fue demasiado tarde –olvídalo-volvió a decir la morena.

-¡Aaaaa!-grito la azabache sintiendo como sus pies se enredaban con algo frenando su andar, su cuerpo perdía el equilibrio y la caída hacia el suelo comenzaba, lo peor de todo, pues que Adrien estaba frente a ella.

La caída fue rápida y estruendosa.

Pero el rubio no se dio ni cuenta y ya estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con una Marinette que parecía un tomate sobre él.

-auch…-fue lo único que dijo.

-pe-perdón, A-Adrien, yo-yo lo si-siento…-se disculpó rápidamente la chica intentando levantarse torpemente de sobre el chico.

-perdón, perdóname, Adrien…-insistía la chica levantándose lo más rápido posible y escondiéndose detrás de Alya, Adrien se levantó también buscando a la azabache que se escondía.

-perdón, es que abecés soy como un tonto saurio…-se volvió a disculpar ella llamándose a sí misma "tonto saurio" y asomándose detrás de su amiga que solo negaba divertida por las palabras de la chica de coletas.

-¿tonto saurio?-pregunto Adrien al oír esa palabra, no pudo evitar reír, en cambio Marinette estaba deseando que la trague la tierra.

-jajá, yo he estudiado la historia de los dinosaurios, y no recuerdo que haya existido ningún tonto saurio-rio Adrien mirando divertido a la azabache que solo estaba nerviosa.

-lo siento-ella volvió a insistir con su disculpa apenada al ver que el rubio se reía.

-no te preocupes Marinette, fue solo un accidente-le sonrió dulcemente el chico calmando su risa *tonto saurio* pensó en la palabra que dijo la chica y se aguantó una carcajada que quería escapar de su garganta.

-adiós-suspiro la chica viendo como Adrien se iba junto a Nino que reía.

-tonto saurio jajaja-rio Alya estruendosamente de pronto, Marinette frunció el ceño y los labios en un gesto como de cansancio.

 _ ****horas después…por la noche****_

Ladybug y chat noir se encontraron en la torre Eiffel para patrullar, después de revisar toda la ciudad y asegurarse que no había ningún akuma causando desastre ni ningún ladrón o cualquier cosa que fuera peligrosa, volvieron a su punto de encuentro.

Los dos estaban en silencio sentaros al borde de una enorme biga.

-oye mi lady, todavía tenemos mucho tiempo de transformación-dijo de pronto chat noir levantándose y tomando su arma, ósea su bastón, en mano.

Ladybug lo miro curiosa.

-te reto a una carrera, el primero en llegar al puente de los candados gana, y el que pierde tiene que hacer lo que sea que el otro le pida-dijo poniéndose en posición y preparándose para salir.

Ladybug pareció dudar por un momento, pero luego una sonrisa competitiva se formó en sus labios.

-está bien, pero más te vale cumplir con lo que te pida-dijo segura de que ganaría poniéndose en posición también, los dos se miraron de reojo y chat conto 1…2…3…y la carrera comenzó, Ladybug llevaba ventaja con su yoyo, mientras que chat noir la seguía de cerca soltando risas de diversión y alegría.

El puente estaba cerca, Ladybug iba ganado, todo perfecto, hasta que….

-¡AAAAAAhhhh!-grito Ladybug mientras iba cayendo directo al suelo, ¿Qué paso? Pues lanzo su yoyo hacia un balcón y en vez de que este se enganchara de las barandillas, se enredó de una maceta, esta no aguanto el peso y cayó y Ladybug fue directo al piso también junto a la pobre maceta.

No tenía tiempo de hacer nada, solo iba en picada soltando gritos de terror.

Pero chat noir al ver a su lady caer, no tardo ni un segundo en reaccionar e ir rápidamente a atraparla antes de que llegara al piso.

La atrapo a mitad de la caída y con su bastón recorrió los pocos metros que faltaban para llegar al puente de los candados.

-¿estás bien mi lady?-pregunto sin bajarla y pegándola a su cuerpo, la chica estaba muerta de miedo.

-gr-gracias chat, es que abecés con traje y todo parezco un tonto saurio…-susurro temblorosa sin soltarlo.

-¿tonto saurio?-pregunto chat noir procesando las palabras confundido, hasta que, clic dijo algo dentro de su cabeza.

-¡Marinette!-grito de pronto alterándose, Ladybug en cambio se atraganto con el aire mientras se alejaba de el a la velocidad de la luz, como si el cuerpo del chico la quemara.

-¿qu-que diji-dijiste?-tartamudeo ella aterrada y temblando como una hoja, el gato estaba igual de atónito que ella, pero al verla tan nerviosa y aterrada no le quedaron dudas, era Marinette, de pronto sonrió maliciosamente.

-mi lady, ¿recuerdas que la apuesta era que el que llegaba primero al puente ganaba? ¿Y el que perdía tendría que hacer lo que fuera que el ganador le pedía?-pregunto galante acercándose peligrosamente a la azabache que parecía en shock.

-bueno yo gane así que… quiero un beso-exigió de repente estando a solo milímetros de los labios de la chica que estaba paralizada, en cambio dirigió sus labios a las mejillas de ella mientras que con su mano buscaba su anillo.

-te descubrí, mi princesa tonto saurio-le susurro mientras soltaba una risilla y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a la chica.

Justo en ese momento se sacaba el miraculous del dedo y su transformación iba desapareciendo…

Fin…

 _ **¡Holaaaa!, aquí otra historia, no sé en su país, pero aquí en argentina hay un capitulo en el que Marinette se refiere a sí misma como "tonto saurio", creo que si es otro idioma el de ustedes las cosas cambian mucho.**_

 _ **Bueno pero igual, yo lo vi así, y espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Por favor, dejen reviews, cuando no dejan reviews me deprimo, y mucho :(**_

 _ **Sin son escritores sabrán lo doloroso que es que la gente no deje reviews.**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas… ;)**_

 _ **Dejen reviews.**_


End file.
